cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
TimLee
border |formationdate = 9/29/2006 |formationtime = 6:52:20 PM |allianceflag = TPFflag.png |alliance = The Phoenix Federation |seniority = 7/27/2012 7:30:02 PM |alliancerank = |alliancecount = |team = Brown |statisticsdate = 12/26/2011 |government = Communist |religion = Christianity |capital = |density = |litrate = |currency = |infra = 1,006.16 |tech = 11,516.85 |nationstrength = |efficiency = 37.68 |landarea = 1,015.067 |totalpop = |civilians = |soldiers = 6,261 |soldiereff = 38,492 |casualties = 8,628,930 |attacking = 3,742,261 |defending = 4,886,669 |defcon = |mode = War |state = War |nuke = Yes |number = 18 |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The Beginning Green Protection Agency TimLee of The Republic of BaN was a nation started on the green team. He was eventually recruited by the GPA Senator Machi(Something). He joined GPA as member #911, however being new to the game TimLee started a lot of offense wars and took 200k of aid. He was kicked out of GPA within a week, and got out of paying back the aid due to a loophole in the charter. The Coalition Oct 2006-March 2007 Upon being blacklisted from GPA, TimLee decided to register on the CN forums in Oct 2006. That is when Mashirosen from the Coalition of Dark States recruited TimLee into CDS on an offer of 200k. Once entering CDS TimLee immediately made many friends. He went to work in the Defense and Foreign Affairs Department. In November–December TimLee finally decided to run for Minister of Foreign Affairs with the support and guidance of Shadow Slayer against Abalon. TimLee went on to win the election and hold the Minister Position for 3 more terms. In February TimLee decided not to run for re-election so he bowed out. Later in Feb CDS current Minister of Internal Affairs resigned naming TimLee as his successor. TimLee took the position and filled it for the rest of February. When March came around TimLee decided to run for Minister of Defense. He won a heated and highly contested race. However, TimLee and Seleucus Ontuas (CDS PM) didn't get along. TimLee and TheBigBad eventually fell out with Seleucus Ontuas and decided to start their own coalition. The Coalition Of Legendary Defense. Burr It's Cold. Phoenix Time March 2007-July 2007 COLD was founded and became very successful. On March 19 TimLee and Venhith(Leader of VVVC) decided to merge and re-form COLD. From that point forward COLD was a force to reckon with at 800,000 Nation Strength. TimLee was COLD's senator throughout the whole lifespan of COLD. COLD hit a brickwall with recruitment and TimLee met an alliance called TF! led by a man name Slayer99. TimLee and Slayer talked every day for almost 3 weeks when they jokingly talked about merging. However, one day the joking turned into reality and the Phoenix Federation was born. However, TimLee couldn't accept the merger. As his popularity went down many people called for the triumvirate to slimmer down to Slayer99 being the sole leader. When that happened he snapped and ended up posting TPF secrets on public forums earning him exilement for almost a year. Out of Public Eye July 2007-November 2007 TimLee disappeared off of CN forums and stayed quiet for most of this time as he was lucky to have escaped the incident with his nation much less with no damage done. The Black Team November 2007-June 2008 TimLee created a few alliances on the black team, one being the Dark Nation Federation. During this time he also created the Black Peace Initiative. He served as the black team senator for 6 months finally resigning from duty in April while a senator. Return to the Phoenix The Phoenix Era June 2008 TimLee had since came back to the Phoenix Federation as a regular member and enjoying semi retirement. TimLee then decided to leave The Phoenix Federation as after his long absence it just wasn't the same place that he left. Orange Defense Network June 2008-August 2008 TimLee was a proud member of the Orange Defense Network during his entire time there. The ODN was a place of great democracy were he rose through the ranks quickly. During his stint in ODN TimLee served as Secretary of Defense and Senior Diplomat to numerous alliances. He also proposed a legislation to expand the terms of government to prolong people in office as the 6 week terms were just too short. Eventually the democracy of ODN proved too much and some of the members viewed him as radical. On August 24-26th TimLee resigned the ODN and entered a stage of retirement. The Grämlins September-unknown TimLee joined Grämlins in September 2008 and he enjoyed his semi-retirement while learning from some of the best in the game. GATO-Present TimLee joined GATO on date. There he won election and re-election as Assembly Chairman for the maximum amount of terms as allowed by the GATO Charter. He also served as the brown team senator during his stay. GATO Awards Below are TimLee's GATO Medals and Ribbons. * - Global Alliance Distinguished Service Cross * - The Silver Star * - Order of the Phalanx * - Bronze Star * - Radioactive Ribbon * - Silver Laurel Award * - Assembly Chairman * - Deputy Chairman * - Brown Team Senator * - Congressional Speaker * - Congress * - Minister of Foreign Affairs * - High Court Justice * - Alliance Historian * - Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs * - Bipolar War * - IAA Defense Campaign *TBD - Grudge War Notable Accomplishments *3x Term MOFA CDS *1x Term MOIA CDS *1x Term MOD CDS *Supreme Chancellor of COLD(March–June) *Co-Founder//Triumvir of The Phoenix Federation *5 Month White Team Senator *6 Month Black Team Senator *Brown Team Senator *Co-Sponsor and Signer of The Black Peace Initiative *Peak Rank: 166 *Signatory of the World Unity Treaty Category:Individuals Category:Leaders Category:Assembly Chairmen of Global Alliance and Treaty Organization Category:Former member of Global Alliance and Treaty Organization